Medical devices may be used to treat a variety of medical conditions. Medical electrical stimulation devices, for example, may deliver electrical stimulation therapy to a patient via implanted electrodes. Electrical stimulation therapy may include stimulation of nerve, muscle, or brain tissue, or other tissue within a patient. An electrical stimulation device may be fully implanted within the patient. For example, an electrical stimulation device may include an implantable electrical stimulation generator and one or more implantable leads carrying electrodes. Alternatively, the electrical stimulation device may comprise a leadless stimulator. In some cases, implantable electrodes may be coupled to an external electrical stimulation generator via one or more percutaneous leads or fully implanted leads.